


Home Visit

by alto_mumma



Series: Life in 221B [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:14:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26946538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alto_mumma/pseuds/alto_mumma
Summary: A series of 221B ficlets
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Life in 221B [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960477
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Home Visit

“Sherloooooock!!” John shouted towards the bedroom.

“What?” Sherlock said sleepily, as he appeared in the hallway.

“You promised you’d take down your case notes from the wall.”

Sherlock looked John up and down: he was in his nicest jeans, with a collared shirt and cleanly shaven. _Hmm, what am I missing?_ he thought to himself.

John knew that look. “You’ve forgotten, haven’t you? You’ve got no idea what today is,” he said, his voice dripping with disappointment.

“No I haven’t,” Sherlock replied, with great confidence. _Think, think. Nice clothes but shoes don’t match the weather: not planning to leave the house. Short tempered: stressed or worried. Flat tidy (other than my case notes all over the wall): expecting company. Flowers on the table: trying to impress someone. Of course!_ Sherlock tried to hide his sudden realisation at what he’d deduced. He turned his gasp into one of excitement, clapped his hands together and declared “it’s ‘home visit’ day.”

“I hate how you do that. You had forgotten. I know you just deduced it. But yes, someone from the agency is coming today. In fact, they’ll be here within the hour so please, I’m begging you. Get dressed and take down all your ca– ” John was interrupted by the doorbell.

They looked at each other in shock and in unison said “bollocks.”


End file.
